The purpose of the project is to probe the role of electrical forces in macromolecular solutions and in organized macromolecular arrays. Studies of the electrostatic interactions between membranes including image forces have been completed and modifications of previously computed forces have been obtained. Initial analyses have been made to examine the role of charge-charge interactions in observed properties of polysaccharide-protein solutions in collaboration with R. Gelman of the NIDR. These systems are models for the more complex collagen-mucopolysaccharide matrix found in connective tissue. The precise location and function of the poly-saccharides and their observed strong influence on the helical state of cationic poly-amino-acids will be investigated. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Gingell, D., Parsegian, V. A., Todd, I.: Experimental evidence for long-range attraction between a red cell and hydrocarbon surface. Nature (in press) (1977). Parsegian, V. A., Weiss G. H. and Schrader, M. E.: Macroscopic continuum model of influence of hydrocarbon contaminant on forces causing wetting of gold by water. J. Coll. Int. Sci. (in press) (1977).